


Lo haremos juntos, esta es la gloria

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Revelations, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Siempre estaba así. Eran desordenados, eran ruidosos, y Hikaru siempre había amado eso de su grupo.Eran cercanos. Tampoco eso estaba mal, o al menos siempre lo había pensado.Ahora, de todas formas, pensaba que algunos de ellos fueran decididamente demasiado cercanos para que estuviera bien con él.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Lo haremos juntos, esta es la gloria

**Lo haremos juntos, esta es la gloria**

Siempre estaba así. Eran desordenados, eran ruidosos, y Hikaru siempre había amado eso de su grupo.

Eran _cercanos._ Tampoco eso estaba mal, o al menos siempre lo había pensado.

Ahora, de todas formas, pensaba que algunos de ellos fueran decididamente demasiado cercanos para que estuviera bien con él.

Habían cenado juntos después del concierto. Estaba tarde, habían sin duda comido y bebido demasiado, y si alguien hubiera entrado en ese cuarto podría haberlo atestiguado.

Hikaru había acabado en una esquina cerca de Keito, esperando que eso solo fuera a ser bastante para evitarle una migraña. Pero a pesar de cuanto silencioso fuera el menor, no había manera de escaparse de las voces de los otros miembros.

Se apoyó contra la pared, doblando las piernas y mirando frente a sí.

Kei estaba medio extendido encima a Kota, el hecho que parecieran estar discutiendo sobre algo no le estaba impidiendo de quedarse allí.

Yuri estaba – más discretamente – sentado en el regazo de Yuya. Parecía bastante relajado, y Hikaru lo conocía bastante bien de saber qué iba a dormirse pronto, probablemente en la misma posición.

Y luego había a Ryosuke, Daiki y Yuto.

Mirar a Kota y Kei, y Yuya y Yuri, estaba ya bastante malo por Hikaru; todavía se sentía celoso del hecho que ellos pudieran permitirse esas muestras públicas de afecto, mientras Yuto y él habían elegido de ocultar su relación de ellos, por el momento.

Hikaru había pensado que fuera una buena idea; todos sus compañeros siempre habían tenido el mal hábito de entrometerse en los asuntos ajenos, y todavía no estaba listo a hacer que su relación con Yuto tuviera nueve participantes.

Ahora, de todas formas, todo parecía increíblemente diferente.

No decirles de ellos no significaba sólo que no tenía la libertad de ir y tener a Yuto cerca, de besarlo o ser tan íntimo con él como los demás no parecían tener problemas a hacer.

Aparentemente, significaba también que tenía que sentarse allí y mirar a Ryosuke estar encima a su novio.

Yamada estaba hablando con Yuto y Daiki, pero había decidido de hacerlo apoyándose completamente contra el más joven de ellos, las manos encima a las rodillas de Yuto mientras usaba sus piernas como respaldo. Daiki ni siquiera parecía verlo, y seguía hablándoles animadamente, el sujeto aparentemente algo de que le importaba bastante de no realizar que su novio se estaba comportando como a una...

Hikaru sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo, y de reojo se dio cuenta que Keito lo estaba mirando.

“¿Qué?” dijo, todavía mirando a Yuto y Yamada, su tono increíblemente grosero. Sin embargo, Keito rio.

“Nada. Me preguntaba si estoy a punto de verte prenderle fuego a Yama-chan sólo mirándolo.” dijo Okamoto, y cuando Hikaru se giró para mirarlo fue saliéndose los ojos, mientras lo veía reír, a sabiendas.

“¿Por qué debería quererlo?” preguntó Hikaru, andando con cuidado.

Keito hizo una mueca y se sentó recto, acercándose a él así que podía usar una voz bastante baja de no dejarlo oír a todo el mundo.

“Porque está tocando a Yuto, creo.” murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hikaru lo miró fijo por un momento, luego suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

“¿Tienes un sexto sentido o es Yuto un bocazas increíble?” preguntó, rechinando los dientes. Keito rio bajo.

“Tendría que defenderlo y decirte que es la primera, ¿verdad?” bromó. “No culparlo. Si te hace sentir mejor, estaba increíblemente excitado y tenía que decirlo a alguien.” sacudió la cabeza. “Supongo de ser una opción segura. No es probable que vaya a decirlo a alguien.”

Hikaru asintió, volviendo su atención a Yuto.

“Sí, supongo que tengas razón.” admitió. “Pues, ¿Qué piensas? ¿Tendría que ir allí y matar a alguien?”

Keito fingió de pensarlo en serio.

“No lo sé. Supongo que a Kei le vendría bien el susto y a Kota la pausa. Tal vez tendría que dirigir tu atención allí.” sonrió.

“¿Es esta tu manera gentil de decirme que estoy exagerando? No soy del humor de leer entre las líneas de lo que dices, Keito.” masculló.

“No había trasfondo. Pienso honestamente que Kota tenga dificultades.” Okamoto indicó a sus amigos con la cabeza, y vieron a Kei que trataba de luchar contra el agarre de Kota en sus muñecas que lo mantenía quieto. “Por tu real problema, no tengo una solución. Como puedes imaginar, veo el punto de mantener el secreto con ellos. Como grupo siempre tenemos la tendencia de pensar que todas las relaciones entre los miembros sean algo público. Pero, por el otro lado...” hizo una mueca. “Eso te expone a algo así. Ryosuke no está haciendo nada mal, en sí mismo.”

Bien, eso no era exactamente verdadero, pero Hikaru no desperdició tiempo diciéndoselo.

Si sólo Daiki hubiera abierto los ojos y arrancado las manos de su maldito novio desde Yuto, habría sido perfecto. Pero Hikaru sabía que Daiki estaba esencialmente ciego, que no podía esperar que fuera él a resolver su problema.

“Vale, creo que nada me impida de unirme a mis amigos por una conversación, ¿verdad?” preguntó, más a sí mismo que a Keito, y luego se puso en pie y fue rápido a sentarse a lado de Yuto.

“Hola.” el menor se giró con una sonrisa, aparentemente ignaro del dilema interior de su novio.

“¿Keito te aburrió?” le preguntó Yamada, sin hacer nada para moverse lejos de Yuto.

“No. En realidad, me dijo algo bastante interesante que sabe.” dijo cándidamente, esperando que Yuto iba a tomar la pista. Si lo hizo, de todas formas, no lo mostró.

“Pues sabemos que no es nada sobre la Inglaterra.” Yamada siguió bromando, y ahora se sentó recto, estirándose. “Daiki, creo que sea el momento que cumplas tu deber como almohada. Las piernas de Yutti son demasiado huesudas.” se quejó.

“No parecía que lo lastimaras.” Nakajima contestó pronto, dándole una pequeña patada que hizo caer a Yamada en el regazo de Daiki.

“Me enfadaría, si esto no fuera exactamente donde estaba dirigido.” lo informó Ryosuke, poniéndose cómodo encima a su novio y cerrando los ojos por un momento. Parecía que pudiera adelantar a Yuri y dormirse en una posición aún más incómoda.

Parecía bastante adorable, y por un momento Hikaru casi renunció en su plan de matarlo. Después de todo, era Yuto lo que tenía que enfrentar su ira.

Se aseguró que tanto Yamada como Daiki fueran distraídos, luego miró frente a sí mismo para que pareciera que no estuviera hablando con Yuto.

“Lo siento que se fue. ¿Te hace sentir solo?” susurró; no se perdió la contracción de los músculos de Yuto, y se giró para mirarlo un momento, viendo que había fruncido el entrecejo.

“¿De qué hablas exactamente?” preguntó Yuto, su voz prudente.

“Hablo de Ryosuke. Sabes. Que te toca.” Hikaru siguió mirando a sus amigos para controlar que nadie los estuviera escuchando. Si no hubieran sido tan distraídos, el hecho que Hikaru hubiera levantado los ojos lo habría traicionado, pero parecían todos demasiado involucrados para preocuparse de ellos.

“Me sorprende que tuviste tiempo de notarlo. Sabes, pasando toda la noche con Keito en esa esquina.” comentó Yuto, la inocencia en su cara para nada suficiente para engañar a Hikaru.

“Con Ke...” dijo, pillado enteramente por sorpresa; tuvo que morderse un labio para controlarse. “Por favor. No voy a escuchar felpas por tu parte. Keito no se me estaba echando encima.” escupió, amargo.

“Como Yama-chan no se me estaba echando encima a mí.” murmuró Yuto, calmo; pareció pensarlo un poco, después, e hizo una mueca. “No está funcionando, ¿verdad?” preguntó.

Hikaru suspiró, y no contestó.

No, no estaba funcionando.

No estaba hecho para mantener secretos con otras personas, no estaba hecho para quedarse en una esquina y mirara a Ryosuke poner las manos encima de su novio sin tener éxito de ir allí, alejarlo y reclamar a Yuto por sí mismo.

En retrospectiva, tendría que haber consultado a Yuto. Pero decidió que merecía una punición para no haber alejado a Yamada de sí mismo, y que también merecía de ser pillado por sorpresa.

Pues su movida siguiente fue la de llevar la mano detrás de la cabeza de Yuto, tirándolo cerca y besándolo.

Así. En respecto a declaraciones, esa le gustaba muchísimo.

Se perdió por un momento cuando se dio cuenta que Yuto estaba devolviendo el beso; cuando se alejó tomó un momento para mirarlo en los ojos y sonreír, luego ambos se giraron a mirar a sus amigos.

Sin excepciones, todos los estaban mirando fijo, las expresiones que iban desde sorprendida a agradecida.

Luego Kei sonrió y extendió la mano hacia Yuri.

“Me debes cinco mil yenes.” le dijo, angélico, mientras Yuri se giraba para patear una pierna de Yamada.

“¡Es toda tu culpa! No podías dejarlos ser, ¿verdad? Tenía que ir y liar con ellos.” se quejó, mientras Ryosuke reía con satisfacción.

“Anda, Yu.” Yuya trató de calmarlo. “Teníamos que descubrirlo oficialmente, tarde o temprano, que Ryosuke haya interferido o no.”

Lo más sorprendidos, al final, eran Hikaru y Yuto.

“Tiene que ser un record.” dijo Nakajima. “Tuvisteis éxito de inmiscuiros en nuestra relación antes que os lo dijéramos.” se giró para mirar a Hikaru. “Me gustaría que fuéramos unos años más viejos. Habríamos estado en paz con los News.” dijo, rechinando los dientes.

Pero Hikaru encontraba la situación hilarante, y se echó a reír.

“Bien, la temporada de caza está abierta, aparentemente. Sentid libres de liar con nosotros como queréis.” dijo a sus amigos, y luego miró a Ryosuke. “Pero tú deja las manos quietas.”

“Lo haré.” contestó Yamada, perdiendo interés. “Haced lo que creéis. Estoy demasiado cansado para escucharos ahora. Volveré con vosotros mañana.” y cerró los ojos, la cabeza contra el hombro de Daiki.

Bien, eso era el orden de las cosas, pensó Hikaru.

Y mientras llevaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Yuto, tirándolo cerca, algo se sentía increíblemente correcto.

“Pues...” murmuró en la oreja de Yuto. “¿Quieres desafiar a Kei para quien puede ser más inapropiado frente a otras personas?” sugirió con una sonrisita.

“Ganó una apuesta, esta noche. Sería justo por todos los demás ponerle los pies en la tierra.” le dijo Yuto, levantando la cabeza para besarlo otra vez.

Que liaran con ellos como creían.

Hikaru estaba seguro, sus amigos habían encontrado su pareja.


End file.
